


The house at the end of the road

by integral_love



Series: Live again [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integral_love/pseuds/integral_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Ruby going to do now and why does the stupid angel appear when everything is somehow settled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Daze Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don't own anything but the plot.  
> I hope you like it and leave comments or anything like that^^

She was walking on a deserted street with no idea where she was going. Letting her eyes wander she saw a small village to her right and a forest to her left. Not much was going on here she thought. But then she didn’t expect to land anywhere remotly close to society. When she had brought the Winchesters to Bobby she had known that she shouldn’t be there. So she had bailed. She had seen them, like a family standing there. It wasn’t the first time she had felt left out, far be it from that, but this time she knew she would have to pay if she had stayed. So here she was, walking a lone road with no plan at all. Still there was hope. She hoped for something though she was not sure for what.  
Walking further until it was dark she found a small abandoned house. A place to sleep at least. When nearly an hour later she had made sure that none would find her there she fell on the bed in the second floor and wished to fall asleep. But there was no way her thoughts would stop it seemed. He brain did nothing to ease her into anything akin to sleep. All she could think about were her mistakes, the story she had shown Mary and the wounds it had reopened. It had been so long since she had thought about her sister but what could she do? And really she wondered what Mary would do with her knowledge. Or if she had said anything to Bobby. Probably not, she had looked far to happy with her husband standing at Bobbys porch. She had no right to disturb this peace but yet a part of her wanted to. If only to follow them. To see if the boys were alright. To see Sam. But there were consequences she was not ready to face as of now. It was impossible to see him without wanting to get close. But she would ruin him again. It was what she always did.  
Hours later she still did not sleep but rather stared at the ceiling trying to figure out how she was supposed to deal with all of this. Yeah so there probably was a plan. To bad she didn’t catch the meno as to what it was. Great another mistery. Fucking perfect as always.

 _Standing by the window  
Eyes upon the moon  
Hoping that the memory will leave her spirit soon  
She shuts the doors and lights  
And lays her body on the bed  
Where images and words are running deep  
She has too much pride to pull the sheets above her head  
So quietly she lays and waits for sleep_

She woke up screaming.  
’What had that been?’ she wondered. Memories of her afterlife had come to her, things she had forgotten. So the angel hadn’t lied when he had said that she would come back but damn it had the whole drama really been necessary? She closed her eyes, thanking God or whoever was in charge of fortune for the fact that the house was in the woods. Otherwise people would have come to check on her by now. The way she had been screaming had probably been far from normal. Or from what people would identify as normal anyway.  
What was she supposed to do know... If she was lucky Mary had explained everything to Bobby and John but she couldn’t be sure. The three of them had a lot of catching up to do. She knew that searching for Sam and Dean was no option either. Or rather it was one if she wanted to die. Again. Which, no thank you, she really didn’t want to do in the near future or preferably ever again. So she decided on the easiest thing to do. Actually see the house she was in. A little daylight-tour wouldn’t be half as bad.  
And she was right as she found out. The house thoug pretty run-down had two floors with each six rooms, a porch, a overgrown garden and a cellar. Most windows, though dusty, were still whole and with a little work would look like new. The door was still intact as was the staircase. The big livingroom had a fireplace which kind of made up for the fact that there was no way she could heat this house. Sure she didn’t need it but a little comfort couldn’t hurt if she planned to stay. And she did. After all where did she have to go? And this place was as good as anyny, if not better for it’s sulitude. The only thing that kept people from living there was probably the sole reason she really loved it. Isolation worked for her. She could more or less go wherever she wanted if need but otherwise could just be a witch or come back from a hunt without having to worry that people started wondering about her. Far from the small village she had seen on her way here, out in the wood with nothing for protection and she was pretty sure that none other than an occasional hunter came by. Not that she hoped to meet one of them anytime soon. Not enough to take chances but charmes were easiely made.  
She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of old wood and leather. Damn this might be stupid but the easiest way to continue going on was to help someone. And having a homebase might not be the worst idea ever. Quite frankly this place was better than most she had stayed in. Some little renovations and she would be fine.

 _Live another day  
Climb a little higher  
Find another reason to stay  
Ashes in your hands  
Mercy in your eyes  
If you're searching for a silent sky_

A week later the place looked a lot better. The windows were clean and the garden was less overgrown. A rather big patch with different herbs suggested that someone had not only cleaned the house but was living there as well. Most of the rooms were still pretty much left alone but the bath, kitchen and the livingroom were as modern as she had felt fit. And admittedly there was a big closet with new clothes. A womans got to have some clothes after all. One of the perks of being a demon. You could move in without anyone noticing. No way she would pay rent for this.


	2. Stray

Days later, she was sitting in front of far too many books searching for a spell that would help her to at least keep track of the boys. Her eyes had blackened over the course of time showing what she really was. Not that she cared, it was easier to read this way and quite frankly she did use a little witchcraft in order to stay seated while changing from one book to another. What use were the knowledge and the powers she had if she didn’t use them. Not like she could be seriously punished for doing this. What would they do? Take her soul? A little too late for that, sorry.   
Outside a soft breeze blew past ruffling some leaves when suddenly a man appeared in front of the house. He was neither small nor extremly build but the way his brown hair fell over his brows and the easieness with which he wore a brown leather jacket, a jeans and an old European sword on his belt made him look dangerous.

”Hi Ruby, how’s life going?”, her head jerked up. Nobody should be there. Especially none who knew her name. But when she cought sight of the stranger she relaxed again. “Damn angel-boy what the hell? What are you doing here?” The strangers face split into a grin, if only for a second. “Dad sent me. There are places I would rather be and things I would rather do but as you see I’m here. And before you ask. I am not here to check up on you. I need help.” Her brows shot up at that. He hadn’t looked as though he needed help but then if she remembered correctly, even in her afterlife she had not been able to read him. His accuracy at reading her was a little unnerving but what was she to do about that? “My help, really Gabriel? What can I do for you?” Yes her sarcasm still worked. Check on that. Not that she would deny the angel she had grown to like him over the course of their last talk. “The boys are doing something stupid. Heaven’s in an uproar and my idiot-brother Raphael wants to re-start the Apocallypse so someone has to stop him. Problem being Castiel is the one who is supposed to do that. And who else is there to help him but our very own trouble-makers? So they are searching for some stolen heavenly weapons”, at that he touched the sword at his side,”so Raph can’t win. Boy is stronger than Cassy. And not just a little bit. Anyway I am not going to kill another brother but obviously Raph needs to be stopped. And I can’t find the Winchesters. So how about the two of us go on a little trip around the world? Witch-magic and angel-mojo and we should be able to locate more weapons rather soon. And keep an eye on the boys. You know...” She chuckled at that, because really, an angel and a demon on a treasure hunt while watching out for the boys? As if that was going to work out. But, she decided, she should give it a chance. After all what did she have to loose. “Take a room angel-boy we are returning here as often as we can. Easier to do a little magic when all my stuff is at one place. And make sure I don’t get killed if we run into them.” The ange only grinned at that and snapped his finger. Damn those angels. Another snap totally broke her concentration as she was suddenly out of her tracksuit and instead wearing jeans, black leather boots, a black top and a black leather jacket. She could feel knives in the jacket and boots and at least one of them was able to kill demons. She could feel it through the clothes. A smirk spread on her face as she stood. Acceleration was pretty much all she was feeling. The angel mimicked her smirk though on his face it had the slightly bitter qualitly she had seen before. His eyes held an amount of determination she wasn’t sure was even possible. “Let’s get this party started witchy.” And with that the two of them were gone.

 

They appeared on a cliff in what Ruby assumed was Ireland. “So while you are going to drag me all over the world, mind explaining why I came back and why I ended up in the same room as Mary and John Winchester did?”, the question was asked conversionally but the angel heard the seriousness in her voice without a problem. A crooked smile was cast her way before her companion decided to answer. “I got no idea. Didn’t even know the family got bigger. You managed to survive that?” His answer made her wonder but she let the easieness with wich Gabriel had ignored the fact that he had no idea slide. Instead she choose to answer, “Yeah. Probably only because it was only Mary who was awaken. I have reason to believe she is more agreeable than her husband. I showed her bits of the story. It was enough I guess. I am here after all. Wherever this is.”   
They wandered in silence for a while. Neither speaking and even though both of them were not exactly known for being quiet it seemed fitting as they were both deep in thought. Though even that, some might say, was out of character. As they moved on, or rather Gabriel walked with a certain determination and Ruby followed without any idea of where they were heading a thought came to her mind. “Hey angel, what about your girl? Have you seen her?” To her suprise the face of the angel darkened and he took time to answer. “Yes and no. I had wanted to check on my daughter. Don’t ask. Long story. Anyway my daughter was somewhere safe for the time being as I didn’t expect to die. Kali didn’t know where. Obviously she ended up with the Winchesters who brought her to her mother. I watched but I can’t go back until I made sure that everything is peaceful again. They would be in danger.”  
Certainly a suprise. Still she decided that it was not really important what the angel had not told her. She was here now and all that mattered was what she knew or had to know. Which come to think of it might include some of the things Gabriel had jet to tell her but whatever. So he was afraid for his little family. Great this would be one hell of a trip. Still the love that had shone through somehow calmed her down. There was no way this would end bad if the sole angel who had more emotions than most humans had was send back to safe the world. “They are safe for now I take it. Good. So proud daddy what’s the name of the brat?”, she couldn’t help but tease. Damn this angel for making her like him. “Emilia.” And with that she held a picture of a small girl in her hand. “By the way we are close.”   
Ruby looked around. They were nowhere. Soft hillsides. Green. Some stones. Nothing else.   
”Seriously?” “Ever heard of hiding in plain sight? This is even more genius than the way I have been hiding.” With that said he stepped foreward, grabbed her hand and brought it in contact with one of the stones. She hissed when it grew warm. A light emitted from it until all of sudden she held a bow with enochian sigils all over it.   
”How could they not find it?”, she couldn’t help but ask. The answer came rather prompt. “They never bothered searching for it. I brought it here when I ran so it wasn’t among the stuff recently stolen. And I am pretty sure they couldn’t use it anyway. Might be a celestial weapon but for us angels it only works to kill demons and pretty much everything that is not an angel. If someone else uses it though... Let’s just say everyone gets a different reaction from it. I tried it with humans. The normal ones could block attacks when they fired. Witches can actually summon ghosts for either protection or attack with it. Pretty awesome. And I’ve seen a demon using it once. It can hurt angels that way. Not kill but hurt.”   
”Why...”, she was suprised by his sudden need to tell her this much about the weapon until she realised why. She was a demon and a witch. If she could use it she could help far more than anticipated. Still one thing bothered her, “How does this work?” “Ah sorry I totally forgot. It essentially uses the essence of your soul. No worry, you won’t loose any part of it while shooting. It’s more like a replica. It mirrors a part of your soul. Which is why you can’t choose the ghost that you will summon. Anyway now that you have a weapon that can kick ass how about we go to that house of yours redecorate and actually start on finding the real stuff?” She chuckled while he grinned a nearly amused smile. Yes they certainly were a force people should be afraid of. Mad and entirely aware of it. And on their way to safe the world and bring peace. How screwed up was that? ”Let’s get going then.” And while he snapped his fingers again she swore she could hear him hum the melodie of Mission Impossible. “We have to work on your idea of music”, she muttered. And with that they were gone. Only the air was filled with the sound of her voice.


	3. Carry on

Days later the house was glowing in the soft sunlight. It now looked perfect and new. Not one single spot was marred in it’s perfection and even the agrden seemed as if it had been trimmed just moment ago. Red and golden leaves were falling and on the porch of the house sat Gabriel. Eyes closed, sword leaning on the wall. He was the perfect image of calmness. Still it seemed as if no leave not even the wind dared to touch him while he was deep in thought. The peaceful setting was disturbed when Ruby opened the door wearing her usual combat-clothes, hait up in a ponytail and holding a map spotting different red crosses.   
“You found something?”, was the only sign of being alive the angel gave. She stretched her arms above her head and just nodded, knowing Gabriel could sense her. “So how’s your family doing?” “Alive and searching. Luckyly we are both good at flying under the radar. Kali would have spotted us if we had slipped just a little.” Again she only nodded, aknowledging the fact that they couldn’t make any mistakes. It was crucial for their plan to keep a low profile until they had enough of the relicts to survive an enounter with Raphael and his followers unscatched. If they wanted things to work out there was no way they could make mistakes. So Kali had to stay unaware of their presence even though she would be a valuable asset. Her being in danger would mean Emilia would not be safe either and Gabriel could not be distracted by either of his girls. The Winchesters were always a loose canon but they would be kept in the dark as much as possible as well. No use riscing Rubys concentration or life. And it really wouldn’t do to be found by Castiel. Not now anyway. She sighed. Damn this was annoying and there were always the older Winchesters and Bobby who could turn up unexpectetly. There was no way this could be easy. No fucking way. But then that wasn’t exactly a suprise. What did she expect?   
Gabriel stood, took his sword and smirked “Of we go witchy, let’s get going. ”

 

From inside the house the last lines of a CD Ruby had listened to could be heard while with the soft sound of wings the strange duo had disappeared.

 

 _Give a cheer,  
For all the broken.   
Listen here,   
because it's who we are.   
I'm just a man,   
I'm not a hero.   
Just a boy,   
Who want to sing his song.   
Just a man,   
I'm not a hero.   
I - Don’t – Care.   
To Carry on, We'll carry on _


End file.
